


Joviality

by GodOfGlitter



Series: A Story Told In Symbols [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland Friendship, Cute, Cute Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Cutesy, Drabble, Ducks, F/M, Funny, Hilarious, M/M, Parabatai, Short One Shot, Tree Climbing, giggles, jace is so scared of ducks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfGlitter/pseuds/GodOfGlitter
Summary: Based on this prompt from otpprompts: "Imagine your OTP counting ducks.""Jace was SO going to disown him".





	Joviality

“Jace will disown me,” said Alec, trying- and failing- to reign in the blinding smile that lit up the already bright day and made his glowing blue eyes crinkle cutely. He was relaxed, for the first time in what seemed like forever, what with all the reallocations and politics and meetings that took place after the end of the Dark War. His black hair fell over his face, somehow accentuating his cuteness, and his feet dangled in the water of the tiny stream he and Magnus were sitting near.

Magnus chuckled as he stared at the reason behind Alec’s comment- the ducks swimming peacefully in the water. There were a lot of them, and the thought of Jace’s face, if he saw them, was enough to send the two into renewed fits of giggles.

“Ooh ooh, I see another one. That makes it 21!” said Magnus, continuing their little game of counting the ducks. Alec hummed in agreement, taking a bite out of the sandwich in his hand, and throwing a piece of it into the stream for the ducks.

“By the angel- my own _parabatai_ switching sides and plotting with those- those hideous creatures behind my back!? _Helping_ them by supplying them with food?! _Et tu, Brute!”_ said a voice behind them. It was Jace, who had climbed up a tree out of fear, and was now cursing the world and Alec’s loyalties. Alec shared a look with Magnus and burst into laughter, trying to apologize for it and succeeding only at aggravating his _parabatai_ further.

An exasperated sigh could be heard from behind the trees, and a second later Clary emerged on the stream bank. “oh, hi guys! Didn’t think I’d find you here.” she said to Alec and Magnus. “I lost sight of Jace while we were walking and- By the angel are those ducks?! They’re _so_ cute! Oh, I wish I could bring some of these home!”

Jace’s answering wail of betrayal and the hysterical laughter of the other three could be heard from miles away.

 


End file.
